Angel Tears
by Chairmann Meoow
Summary: [Nova Sinopse] Todos podem cometer erros. E ninguém pode reclamar porque isso é o que chamamos de destino.


Domo minna-san! Nova One. O que posso fazer? Realmente, me deu a idéia de fazer essa fic. Sei que muitos não lerão, mas é algo que muitas pessoas devem sofrer, devido a isso. Já vou avisando que é um tema meio... Pesado: **Prostituição infantil** e a **aids**. Não quer saber do tema, não leia. Mas também não mande review pra me xingar, ok?

Sinopse: AUOneShot Não é uma fic tão boa quanto uma da Nielita, ou da Fabi-Washu ou da Elizabeth Von Bathory. Mas eu acho que ficou boa, e é um tema que vivenciamos bastante. Quem quiser ler leia, porque não tem uma sinopse em si.

**Angel Tears**

- Está atrasada. – Mustang disse para a mulher loira que entrara na sala. – O que aconteceu? Não é normal.

- Nada importante. – Lisa retrucou. Estava incomodada por ter se atrasado... E pelo que teria que aguentar o resto do dia.

- Se não fosse nada não teria se atrasado.

- Eu... – A loira parecia pensar em algo. – Eu... Perdi a hora. Isso. Eu perdi a hora.

- Sério? Você? – Havoc se intrometera.

- Sim. Foi só isso. – Lisa estava aparentemente nervosa. – Também erro sabiam?

Com isso a conversa fora encerrada. Mas, para Lisa, esse era o menor de seus problemas. Ela tinha duas filhas. Duas filhas **dele**. Nem ela mesma acreditava. Lisa **precisava** esconder isso de Mustang e dos outros.

O que faria se descobrissem que ela tem uma filha? Não sabia. Pensaria nisso se acontecesse.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

No dia seguinte; Roy, Havoc, Falman, Fuery e Breda estavam andando por aí, já que estavam de folga. Os cinco encontraram uma garotinha. Aparentava ter seu 7 ou 8 anos de idade. Ela não olhava para onde andava, e trombou com Roy.

- AIII! – Gritou a garota depois de cair no chão. – MALDIÇÃO! Olha por onde anda tio!

- Tio? – Roy estava com raiva. Tio? Ele? Até parece. – Cala a boca piveta!

- Prefiro ser piveta do que ser idota que nem você!

Na mesma hora, uma garota veio correndo na direção dos seis.

- Até que enfim te achei! – A menina disse para a garota que Roy chamara de "piveta". – A sensei tá super brava com você por ter fugido da escola, Hawkeye-chan(2).

- Haw.. Hawkeye? – Roy disse.

- Ué? Por que tio? – A garota Hawkeye respondeu.

- Como é teu nome piveta?

- Mitsuki. Mitsuki Hawkeye. Por que tio?

- Mi-chan! – Uma outra garota gritou, vindo de trás da menina que disse que chamava-se Mitsuki. – Vamos pra casa! Pare de ficar incomodando os outros, tá legal imouto(3)?

- Vocês são irmãs? – Havoc disse, já que Roy e os outros estavam paralisados.

- Sim, somos. Ah! Se ela incomodou os senhores, peço desculpas, tá?

- Como é seu nome, garota?

- Lenne. Lenne Hawkeye.

- Conhece alguém chamada Elisabeth Hawkeye? – Roy havia 'descongelado'.

- Sim. Ela é minha mãe.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

- Bom dia. – Disse Lisa ao chegar no quartel no dia seguinte.

Falman, Fuery, Breda e Havoc responderam a Lisa. Mas Roy não. Parecia pensativo. Quando notou-a na sala, perguntou:

- Tenente, por que nunca nos falou que é casada?

- Como assim? – Ela não entendia. Mas pensava em uma possibilidade. – **Não sou** casada.

- Então como tem filhas?

- Não sei do que está falando.

- Sabe sim. Nós todos nos encontramos com elas. Como eram os nomes? Uma era Lenne e aquela outra era...

- Mitsuki... – A voz de Lisa parecia um sussuro. Mas foi alta o bastante para Roy ouvir.

- Esse mesmo. Viu como sabe do que estou falando?

- E-eu... Droga!

- Viu como é verdade? Admita logo.

- Tá legal. É o que quer ouvir? Então tá. É. É verdade. As duas **são** minhas filhas.

- Me responde mais uma coisa.

- Certo. Pode falar. – Lisa já sabia o que ele perguntaria.

- Como pode ter duas filhas se não é casada?

- E-eu... Isso não importa.

- Fale.

- Sinto muito. Coronel eu lembrei de uma coisa, preciso ir.

- Fugir não vai adiantar nada Hawkeye.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Na noite do mesmo dia, Mustang e os seus subordinados sairam do QG e foram para um bar. No caminho encontraram uma pessoa conhecida: Mitsuki. Ela estava com um homem bem mais velho que ela. Os cinco pararam um pouco para ouvir a conversa dos dois.

- E aí menina? – Disse o homem. – Quanto cê quer pra ir pra cama comigo?

- Quanto cê me paga, tio?

- R$200 tá bom?

- Vam'bora.

Despois que eles sairam, Roy e os outros permanecia paralisados. Como uma garotinha daquela idade podia fazer **isso**?

- Co... ronel... – Havoc gaguejou.

- Vamos falar com a Hawkeye? – Falman disse.

Roy não respondeu. Apenas seguiu até a casa de Lisa.

Algum tempo depois pararam na frente de uma casa com um jardim muito bonito. Ao longe viam Black Hayate pulando. Roy tocou a campainha. Lenne, a mais velha, veio atender.

- Ah. – Disse ela. – Foram vocês que eu encontrei ontem na rua né?

- Sim. – Roy disse. – Sua mãe está?

- Tá sim. Entrem.

Dentro da casa, encontraram uma Lisa muito diferente do normal. Seus cabelos estavam presos em um rabo de cavalo, e apenas uma mecha caía sobre seu rosto. Vestia uma bermuda azul claro e uma blusa de manga branca.

- O que estão fazendo aqui, Coronel? – Lisa disse.

- É que queriamos te perguntar uma coisa... É sobre aquela sua outra filha. – Havoc disse.

- Lenne, suba. – A menina disse que sim. Depois de ter certeza que a menina tinha ido embora, perguntou. – Podem perguntar.

- É sobre uma coisa que vimos.

- Dexem-me adivinhar. Ela tava se "vendendo" de novo não?

- Você sabe e não faz nada?

- Do que iria adiantar? – Lisa parecia que ia chorar. – Ela não tá nem aí se vai viver ou se vai morrer. Tenho a impressão que ela puxou isso do pai dela... O que eu posso fazer?

- Tenente, sei que não vai querer falar, mas quem é o pai dela? – Havoc perguntou. – Errrr... É que falando isso nos deixou curiosos, tenente.

- Já que insiste tanto eu falo, mas acho que já está obvio, isso só de ohar a Mi-chan.

- Como assim obvio?

- Obvio porque o pai da Le-chan e da Mi-chan é – Lisa corou um pouco e suspirou. – o Mustang. – Lisa olhou pro lado.

- Quer dizer eu? – Roy não acreditava, assim como os outros.

- Mas é verdade. Isso faz sentido. O coronel vive saindo com várias mulheres... – Havoc foi o único que conseguiu pensar.

- Por isso eu disse que era obvio.

Depois de um tempo, Roy e os outros sairam da casa de Lisa. Não voltaram para casa. Foram até um parque próximo e ficaram lá, conversando.

- Não acredito. – Fuery disse.

- No que? – Falman pergunta.

- Já não acredito em nada. – Roy, Havoc, Breda e Falman olharam o coega. – Não acredito que a tenente tem duas filhas, e que uma delas é daquele jeito. Mas o que eu não acredito mesmo é que a Hawkeye não tá nem aí.

- É verdade... – Roy resmungou. – Nem parece a mesma pessoa que conhecemos...

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Um ano depois de tudo, continuaram a fingir que nada havia acontecido. Mas, estranhamente, Lisa não tinha vindo trabalhar no mesmo dia.

- Será que aconteceu alguma coisa? – Havoc perguntou.

- Que ir visitá-la? – Roy disse, irônico. – Você é quem mais está preocupado.

- Argh! Eu vou mesmo! Vocês vem comigo? – Depois dos outros subordinados do Mustang falarem que sim, Havoc se virou para Roy. – E o senhor Coronel? Vem?

- O que eu posso fazer? Vou né...

Na noite do mesmo dia, foram até a casa de Lisa. Novamente, quem atendeu a porta foi Lenne.

- Ahh... Vocês... Entrem, mas acho que não chegaram em boa hora... – Lenne disse. – Mi-chan tá levando uma bronca... Mas eu chamo a minha mãe...

Lenne os deixou entrar, e foi falar com Lisa. Ela pediu para chamá-los onde ela estava. A menina foi levá-los. Eles encontraram Lisa discutindo com a Mitsuki, e descobriram algo inimaginavel.

- Mitsuki, agora me diz o que vai fazer! – Lisa quase gritava, sua paciencia tinha estourado.

- Eu me viro, mãe! – A menina retrucava.

- Claro! Me diz como! Você não tem ideia não é mesmo? Uma criança Mitsuki! Uma criança! Você sabe do que eu estou falando não é mesmo? Você só tem dez anos e está grávida! E não sabe nem quem é pai!

- Droga mãe! Não sei quem é o pai... Mãe, você diz isso... Mas e o pai da Le-neechan(4)? Você sabe quem é?

- Claro que sei! Não sou igual a você! – Elas já não apreciam mais mãe e filha.

- Sabe agora né? – Ao ouvir isso, Lenne baixou os olhos e bateu na porta.

- Entre. – Lenne abre a porta e eles entram, Mitsuki ia sair e Lenne estava virando-se para ir também quando Lisa disse. – Mitsuki e Lenne, fiquem. – Depois virou-se para Roy. – O que vieram fazer aqui?

- É que você não foi trabalhar – Roy disse. – e isso não é o seu normal.

- A quanto tempo estão aí? – Lisa sentou-se com as pernas cruzadas e apoiou o queixo nas mãos. Tinha um sorriso no rosto. Mas era um sorriso diferente do normal. – Sei que ouviram tudo. Então antes que perguntem, vou falar. Lenne não é sua filha, Mustang.

- E então quem é o pai dela? Hein mãe? Quem é? – Mitsuki estava irritada. – Se você não sabe quem é, não pode falar de mim!

- Mitsuki, cale a boca! E eu sei quem é o pai da Le-chan!

- Então fala! – Lenne quem falara agora. – Eu também quero saber! Mãe...

Lisa sentiu-se encurralada. Se falasse, ficaria com uma fama terrível. Se não falasse, Lenne a odiaria para sempre.

- É... – Ela estava visivelmente nervosa. – Havoc... – Lisa sussurrou o nome, mas Roy ouviu.

- Claro... Dormiu com ele por dinheiro, ou não ganhou nada além de uma criança? – Roy começou a implicar com ela. – Hein, Hawkeye? Você ganhou pra dormir com o Havoc também?

- DROGA! Maldito... – Lisa estava nervosa.

Na mesma hora, Lisa parou de praguejar, pois Mitsuki parecia que estava se sentindo mal: tinha ajoelhado-se no chão e seu rosto estava vermelho.

- Mi-chan! O que foi? – Lisa estava ajoelhada ao lado dela.

- Não é nada. É só um resfriado...

Mitsuki foi com Lisa, no outro dia, até o hospital. Ambas pensavam que era apenas um resfriado. Mas não era. Era a aids. Mitsuki havia se exposto demais, quando vendia seu corpo.

Um mês depois, Mitsuki havia morrido. Estava muito mal. Tanto Lisa, quanto Lenne falavam que assim tinha sido melhor. Mitsuki sofria por causa da doença: estava muito magra, e sabia que ia morrer.

Lisa preferiu continuar cuidando de Lenne sozinha. Queria viver sua vida, e Havoc também queria isso.

Depois de um ano, a vida de todos não havia mudado muito, mesmo com todas as revelações. A única coisa que havia mudado é que Lisa ia visitar, junto de Lenne, o tumulo de Mitsuki toda semana. Realizariam o último desejo dela. Antes de morrer a menina havia dito para a mãe e para a irmã:

- Vivam...

**Owari...**

Tá gente. Sei que pode ter sido um tema pesado. Mas me deu uma luz pra escrever, depois de ter lido "Deep Love". Pode até ser que isso faça alguém que tenha lido essa fic **pensar** antes de fazer alguma coisa como o que a Mitsuki (ou a Ayu, de Deep Love) fez.

Notas:

(1)Sensei: Professor, doutor ou qualquer profissional. Forma respeitosa de falar. No caso, é professor.

(2)-chan: Jeito íntimo de falar.

(3)imouto: irmã mais nova, irmãzinha.

(4)neesan/neesama/neechan: irmã mais velha.


End file.
